A Charming Sort of Elegance
by Something Tookish
Summary: Diamond of Long Cleeve was never anything remotely close to ladylike, nor does she possess any amount of elegance. However, to a certain Took, there is something oddly charming and irresistible about the lass... (PD, no slash or profanity)
1. Clumsy First Impressions

**_A Charming Sort of Elegance_**

Disclaimer: Quite obviously, I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a story in first person. I actually enjoyed writing it a lot more than writing in third person, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it =D

Also, just a quick note: I wrote Pippin the way I would see him six or seven years after his return to the Shire; somewhat more mature, yet still childish at times. Somewhat conceited, after all the attention he's been getting. And of course, able to joke and laugh at anything.

**Chapter One**

**_Clumsy First Impressions_**

Amethyst was seated in front of the fire. Her head was bent low to her work, eyes focused on the tiny stitches she worked into the shirt that flowed across her small lap. The very tip of her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, a sign that she was concentrating hard.

I leaned against the doorframe, feeling restless. At first I waited a few moments, watching the firelight caress my sister's features; features that I shared with her. I wanted to see if she would notice me on her own. Of course, she didn't. Or perhaps she merely ignored me.

I rubbed the side of my nose, and then my legs, which itched horribly from the hem of my dress, which rubbed against them when I so much as inhaled. I constantly complained about this, but it wasn't like it did any good: they were still just as scratchy and bothersome as ever.

"Fancy a walk, Amethyst?" I asked at last, tentatively. Often Amethyst hated to be disturbed. Her head snapped up and her eyes focused on me; she looked surprised to see me there. A sigh escaped her.

"I have work, Diamond," she said testily, lowering her head once more.

"Perhaps you need a break," I suggested hopefully.

"It's raining, Di," she said in return. I shifted my gaze to the window.

"Oh," I said, watching the light mist almost float to the ground. "Not hard, though."

"Still," Amethyst said, a touch of annoyance evident in her elegant tone. Everything about her was elegant.

"You wouldn't get too wet," I pointed out helpfully. Amethyst made a noise of exasperation.

"I might catch a chill," she raised her eyes to meet mine again. "_You _might catch a chill."

"It could be fun," I said. "Walking in the rain. Refreshing, almost."

"Then why don't you go?" she snapped at me, thrusting her needle into the shirt a bit harder than I thought necessary.

"I will," I said. It was better than staying indoors with nothing to do, even if it was raining. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Don't forget about supper tonight," Amethyst chided before I had a chance to leave, as though suggesting I had already forgotten. "Mother would like us to help. It's not every night we host such fine guests as the Thain and his son."

"I won't forget," I snapped. Truthfully, though, I would have. Already it had slipped my mind that the Thain and his son, Peregrin, were staying with us; I hadn't seen either of them all day. Heat crept across my face at the thought, and I quickly reminded myself it was a very good thing indeed that I had yet to come face-to-face with them. Not after that embarrassing scene last night, shortly after they had first arrived.

Well, in my defense, I hadn't _known _the soup was hot enough to inflict serious pain. Then again, none of us would have had to have figured that out if I hadn't dropped it in Peregrin's lap.

Served him right, though. He had been dreadfully cocky, having made several comments towards Amethyst about her good looks and seeming rather confident that she was falling for his apparent 'charm'. I lost control of my temper, and with that went all sense of balance (not that I had much to begin with), and it just so happened that I was standing near him with the soup at that time.

It truthfully was an accident, no matter how much Amethyst expressed otherwise.

"I was just making _sure_ you wouldn't forget," Amethyst said with a roll of her eyes, jolting me back to the present.

I snorted, a sound I knew Amethyst detested, especially coming from a lass. Spinning on my heel quickly, I made to leave, though didn't get very far seeing as how I collided with the wall. Hard. I moaned, rubbing my forehead where I had hit. Apparently, sometime during my conversation I had moved from in front of the door and in my attempt to leave had completely missed it.

"Diamond!" Amethyst said disapprovingly. "Pay attention to where you're walking!"

I wasn't listening to her, however, as I had just caught sight of Peregrin, casually leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded in front of him and a swaggering smirk upon his face. Perfect. The only two times I have ever met him I've managed to both dump scalding soup in his lap and run into a wall.

"Honestly, how does one miss a door?" He asked, unfolding his lanky arms and shoving his hands into his pockets. He stood to his full height, towering quite far above me. Drat him. I smiled sweetly.

"The same way one manages to support such a large head," I retorted tartly and then slipped past him. Quite pleased with my comeback, I shot a smirk over my shoulder. My feet had trouble finding their way on their own, though, and I stumbled over the doorstop. I only barely regained my balance before falling face-first to the ground. Once I was sure I had both feet planted firmly on the ground once more, I spun around to leave again, only to narrowly miss flying over an infuriatingly placed chair.

When I finally stormed from the house a few seconds later, I could still hear his laughter ringing throughout the Smials.

Going for a walk in the rain was a very bad idea. I hadn't gone further than ten minutes away from home when the sky decided to really open up and began to pour unlike anything I've ever seen.

Needless to say I was soon soaked, and was forced to run back home.

I fell several times. On top of being wet, I arrived home horribly muddy.

Luckily Peregrin was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Amethyst. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. He was probably off working his 'charm' on her. It wouldn't do any good. Amethyst was smart enough not to fall for a conceited halfwit she had only just met. Or at least, I hoped so.

Voices and laughter floated from the kitchen, and I picked out those of several cousins and my mother. I also heard my father and the Thain conversing in pleasant voices, and I could easily imagine the scene; the lasses preparing tea, perhaps, and Father and the Thain seated snugly around the table. I listened for a moment, and then, with a sigh I trudged to my room, trailing water behind me. I changed quickly, grabbed a book I was in the middle of reading, and headed out to curl in front of the fire.

Unfortunately, someone was already there.

"Hullo again," Peregrin said warmly, greeting me with a large grin. I froze in the doorway. What was he doing here?

"Hello," I said shortly.

"Careful," he warned as I stepped forward. I hesitated, brow furrowing in question.

"Why?" I asked slowly, eyeing him skeptically.

"There's a wall there."

I glared daggers and he burst into laughter. "Very witty," I replied sarcastically. Just to prove to him that I could be somewhat graceful, I floated towards a chair in front of the fire, just several feet away from his own. I flashed him a grin and then sat.

"Well, that was impressive," he said with a small smile.

I smirked broadly. "I try my best," I said, and opened my book. It promptly escaped my hands and fell on the floor with a thud.

He snorted with laughter, jade eyes shining with mirth he made no attempt to hide.

"I'm normally not this clumsy," I said meekly, ears and cheeks burning as I bent to retrieve my book. Truthfully I wasn't: perhaps it was one of my worse days.

He didn't answer, only chuckled more. I decided to change the subject. "Where's Amethyst?" I asked casually, opening my book (with success this time).

He gave me an odd look. "I don't know." Several moments of silence passed. I attempted to focus on my book, but the words swam before my visions in patterns that didn't make any sense. "It's because of me, isn't it?" Peregrin asked at last. Confused, I raised my gaze to his. A smile played about his mouth.

"What's because of you?" I asked.

"Your clumsiness."

I stared. "What..." I began, and then suddenly I understood what he meant. Was he indicating that I _liked _him? I stared at him again, but this time in disbelief. "Why would you think that?" I snapped at last.

He laughed. "I was only teasing," he said lightly, then added with a wide smile that made his eyes dance playfully, "It's part of my charm."

"Charm indeed," I muttered, only slightly amused. I stood. "I think I'll go help in the kitchen," I announced, and swept from the room before he could respond - without so much as stumbling once.

**TBC**


	2. The Mystery That's Peregrin Took

A/N: Wow, guys. I never expected this kind of response! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. Additional responses can be found at the end of the chapter =D

Thank you to **Starlit Niphredil **for being such a WONDERFUL beta!

One last note: In this chapter we begin to see more of the 'real' Pippin, more than Diamond's first few encounters with him. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**The Mystery That's Peregrin Took**

Later that night I sat on my bed, knees tucked neatly beneath my chin. I had opened the window in order to enjoy the cool breeze - it had finally stopped raining and had somewhat cleared up. Now and then, as the clouds traveled lazily across the sky, I could catch glimpses of the moon.

My thoughts traveled back to supper. It actually hadn't been bad. Peregrin had been surprisingly quiet and focused solely on eating. He had had little reaction to my cousin Opal's attempts at doting over him as she offered him seconds, and then thirds, and the way she let her hand linger on her arm and scooted her chair closer to him every few minutes.

I snorted into the darkness of my room. It was ridiculous of her. No wonder he had such problems with conceit. It was lasses like her that made him that way.

But he really _hadn't _seemed that conceited during dinner, and if anything was somewhat shocked about Opal's undertakings... I frowned. Perhaps it was an act, everything he said about his charm and such. Something he _said _because he didn't really _believe _it. A few years ago when I insisted I wasn't a nuisance, Amethyst told me that the only reason I said it was because I didn't want it to be true, when, clearly, it was.

Of course, she was just saying that to upset me, but the general idea is the same.

Then again, maybe he really did believe it. I paused in my thoughts: what was 'it' exactly? _The fact that he seems to think every lass is completely and utterly infatuated with him, _I reminded myself at once.

Oh, yes, _that_.

Though... it wasn't like he didn't have reason to not believe it. I concentrated on his appearance for a moment. His face swam before my vision: vivid green eyes, messy curls that tumbled across his forehead and threatened to hide his eyes with even the slightest movement, his unnatural and oddly becoming height, the dusting of freckles across... I swallowed. Whatwas I doing? I was becoming exactly what I had just been disgusted with moments earlier!

_Why am I even putting this much thought into Peregrin Took, anyway?_ I wondered. I had no answer to that. So I decided to do the only logical thing: stop thinking about him. It was a waste of time, anyway. So maybe he was good-looking. That didn't mean he had to become the center of my thoughts.

Deciding to leave the window open for the night and hoping it didn't rain again, I crawled beneath my covers and pulled them up to my chin. Since I wasn't thinking about a certain Took, I determined that it was best to think about something completely distracting. Something that took up all my energy.

My cousin Opal. It was perfect. I wrinkled my nose, glaring up at the ceiling. That haughty, stuck-up lass that strutted around here like she owned the entire Smials, absolutely convinced that every lad was desperately in love with her. She once told me that while she was walking home, a whole flock of lads followed her until she got halfway - before it became too much and she had to run and hide and wait for them to disperse. Then she nervously hurried home.

Of course, I didn't believe this for a second. Well, perhaps I did at first, but only for a _few_ seconds. I almost laughed out loud at this memory, and quickly put a hand over my mouth to suppress my giggles as a sudden thought struck me: She and Peregrin _deserved _each other! He was just as...

I was thinking about him again, I realized. I glowered in frustration. Rolling over, I buried my head beneath my pillow, trying to will myself to sleep.

This wasn't going to happen anytime soon, though. Only a few minutes later, I heard soft voices floating through my window on the chilly air, though they were incoherent. From the sound of it, they were just outside and not very far from my window.

Curious, I clambered from my blankets and crept across the room. Once there I peered out into the darkness, brow puckered as I gradually made out two familiar shapes: one was distinctively tall - the other was undeniably Amethyst. I scowled. What was Peregrin doing with my sister? There was no lull in their conversation, and they appeared to be talking quite elatedly, although dreadfully soft.

I leaned out the window, straining my ears to hear. Their jumbled speech was still just as disjointed and bewildering as before. I shivered as the night air bit into my bare arms, took a deep breath, and leaned out even further.

The next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the moist grass, staring upwards at the sky in a slightly dazed manner. A dull pain throbbed across my backside. It took me a minute, but I realized I had fallen from my window. How I had managed to miss the rose bush would forever remain a mystery.

"Diamond!" Amethyst exclaimed from somewhere up above. I groaned and blinked, trying to clear my vision. Two strong hands clutched mine and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you all right?" Peregrin asked. I hesitated, allowing my head to stop spinning, and then stared at them both through the dark. It suddenly struck me that it was downright _cold _out here and I shivered violently.

"Just fine," I muttered, blushing deeply.

"What _were _you doing?" Amethyst asked. I could hear rather than see the smile in her voice, and I gazed at the ground.

"Nothing," I muttered. I looked up in time to see Peregrin and Amethyst exchange amused glances. I wanted to ask them what they were doing, but the desire to get as far away as possible overruled it and I kept my mouth shut. "I'll just... go back inside now," I said lamely, taking a step backwards. I turned towards my window awkwardly. It was further up than I remembered.

"We do have a door," Amethyst told me.

"Oh," I said. "Yes, right. I'll just... use that then." Obviously, I was _very_ intelligent tonight.

"We'll escort you," Peregrin said cheerfully.

"Don't be silly," I said quickly.

But they insisted. Surprisingly enough, I didn't hear a single word about my sudden appearance, or much of anything else for that matter. They appeared to be done with their earlier conversation, but before Amethyst left us for her room, she shot Peregrin a knowing glance.

"Well," I said as soon as she was gone, suddenly feeling quite silly as I was left alone with Peregrin. I couldn't get what I had just done out of my head, and felt myself grow red again. "Thanks, I suppose... I'll just go to my room now..."

"I'll walk you," Peregrin decided, and before I could object, he added, "Lead the way."

I did so, thankful it was just to my room. Pausing outside the door, I felt that I should say something else. "Thanks again," I told him. "Goodnight."

"What were you doing at your window that caused you to fall, anyway?" Peregrin asked. Obviously he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

I sighed. "I _could _ask what you and my sister were doing..." I shot back with a glare.

"We were just talking," he said, shrugging. He smiled. "I didn't know you sneaked around listening to private conversations... you even risk falling from windows..."

"I do not!" I objected, and blushed.

"Just tonight?" he asked, smiling again. I was confused. Instead of a smirk, it was more like a warm smile... a nice one.

"Well, since you're so _extraordinary_ and everything..." I retorted. He laughed. His nose wrinkled when he did. It was rather cute. Before I could berate myself for thinking this, he spoke again.

"You didn't... hear what we were talking about, did you?" he asked. His tone was almost worried. I stared at him. What had he been telling my sister? More about his charm, or how pretty she was? I took back anything nice I ever thought about him. He wasn't cute at all. He wasn't at all nice. He was arrogant and insolent.

"No, I didn't. Don't worry, I'm sure she thinks you're quite charming and considers herself extremely lucky that you so much as glance in her direction," I practically hissed. I put my hand on the doorknob of my room, intending to open the door and storm inside, leaving him out here to think about what I had said. I turned the knob and pulled, but the door didn't budge. I pulled again, before realizing my door opened _inwards. _I felt myself color again.

Peregrin didn't notice, or at least didn't comment. "I think you've gotten the wrong impression of me," he said quietly. I stopped dead and stared at him.

"Do you?"

"I was only teasing about the things that I said," he told me. "Every conversation, except this one, has been extremely short and not at all serious. It's not much to judge someone by." I eyed him skeptically. He smiled then, genially. "I'm not about to let you go to bed until you admit that I'm not as bad as you seem to think."

"Excuse me?" I asked, gaping at him. "I'm sorry, but I was taught not to lie." I tried to push my door open, but Peregrin grabbed the knob and pulled. I hung onto the knob and pushed. Of course, he won.

"It's not hard, Diamond," he said softly, grip never loosening on the door.

"Perhaps you aren't as bad as I first thought," I spat finally.

"Aren't as bad?" He cocked an eyebrow questioningly, smiling playfully. "What do you mean by that?"

"Not as..." I rolled my eyes and hesitated, searching for the right word, not entirely sure why I was playing along with him. "Haughty," I supplied at last. "Or at least not as rude."

"Rude?" He asked with an amused laugh. "If you'll kindly get the story right, Diamond. _You're _the one who decided that soup would do better on me than on the table. You're the one that started it."

I snorted. First he makes me admit he's not as bad as I thought, and then he _argues_ with me! "I started it?" I questioned. "Perhaps I would not have poured soup on you if you hadn't been so arrogant!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peregrin said swiftly. He kept a straight face, though his eyes gleamed with unspoken laughter. I suddenly found I couldn't tear my gaze from his.

"You started it, and you know it," I said softly. Then, before my mind could control my mouth, out slipped, "You're eyes are very... green."

He didn't say anything, but held my gaze before I felt my face burn and broke eye contact with him. I inhaled slowly, hoping to control the unexplained fluttery feeling in my stomach. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Green is your favorite color," He stated.

"I..." I began, finding myself looking at him once more. I paused, brow furrowing at his words. "How did you know?"

His smirk was back in place. "Goodnight, Diamond," he said cheerfully, and strutted off down the hall. I watched him a moment, confused, then finally pushed my door opened.

Peregrin Took is a complete mystery. There is no other explanation. I slid into bed and this time was able to slip into slumber.

The next morning, I couldn't remember anything other than vague notions about my dreams - but I knew they had included a certain Took.

TBC

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I just have a few quick things to say to individuals:

**brachan90 - **I think I would fall for Pippin's charm, too. :) As for your question regarding Amethyst, she's older than Diamond.

**Lady of Ithilien - **I've always pictured Pippin as a flirtatious, slightly conceited (although he has every right to be! =D) hobbit. I've always imagined him receiving tons of attention from the girls after returning back to the Shire... it just had to boost his ego. ;)

**Sigil Galen - **Your comment about Diamond being a real gem actually made me laugh out loud! She's so much fun to write =D

**PopcornLeader - **I'm glad I made you smile, that was my goal =)

Everyone else, thanks so much for reading!


	3. The Start of The List

**Arg****! buries her head in her hands I am sooooo sorry! Between school, the virus my computer decided to get, the fact that I lost internet service for a VERY long time, and other lame, inexcusable excuses, I haven't had a chance to update! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**EDIT: I just noticed that when this was uploaded, there were several mistakes egarding numbering (on Diamond's list) and other small things like that. I've fixed that now, so hopefully it's easier to read!**

**Chapter Three**

**The Start of The List**

"Insufferable!" I declared under my breath, folding my arms across my chest. "The both of them - completely insufferable!" I kicked the side of the door in attempts to vent some of my frustration, but recoiled and winced when it actually hurt.

I was currently watching Peregrin and Amethyst stroll off together in the late morning sunshine. The air smelt decidedly fresh from the rain we had received early that morning. As I stared (shamelessly), Amethyst laced her arm through Peregrin's.

Irritation bubbled inside of me. Why? I didn't know, and _that _merely irritated me more. There was absolutely no reason for me to feel this way. I thought back to the conversation just after breakfast, when Amethyst had informed me that Peregrin (or 'Pippin', as she called him) had invited her on a walk.

_"Are you going to go with him?" I asked quickly. She smirked at me._

_"Is there a reason you care?" She took the plate I held, and without saying I knew she was afraid I would drop it. I scowled, arms falling limply at my sides._

_"No. I don't care," I told her. "Not about him, leastways. I do, however, care about you. And I don't like Peregrin. Perhaps you should be more careful."_

_She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with Pippin, Di," she told me. "He's perfectly fine and perfectly nice." She shot me a suspicious-looking grin, almost like she was informing me of something without actually voicing it. "And yes, I am going with him. It shall be fun. Would you like to come?"_

_"Fine," I snapped. "Go with him. But no, I do not want to come." I stormed from the room._

_"I don't see why it bothers you so much!" Amethyst called after me. I ignored her. It didn't bother me. I just didn't want someone like Peregrin Took hurting her._

I sighed, scowled, sighed again for good measure, and wandered off to find my mother. I wanted to know _exactly_ much longer Peregrin and his father would be here. I hadn't taken more than a few steps before I almost ran straight into Opal.

"Diamond, dear," she cooed, smiling sweetly. "Have you see Peregrin?"

My mouth opened automatically to say no, but that wasn't the response that came out. Instead I found myself blurting, "He went for a walk with Amethyst."

Opal frowned, looking displeased. "Did he?" she asked in a careless tone, but her eyes said otherwise.

I nodded. "Oh, yes," I said casually. "They left only a few minutes ago, you _just _missed them."

"Where did they go?" Opal demanded. Her offhand tone was gone, and her eyes narrowed apprehensively.

I shrugged. "I couldn't tell you that, Opal." A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and I promptly hid it as I couldn't help but add with a wave of my arm, "Off that ways a bit, arm-in-arm."

Furiously Opal swept off, and I almost laughed. Feeling much more cheerful, I hurried off, completely forgetting where I had been headed in the first place.

-----

"Pippin and I had a lovely time!" Amethyst said (no, 'gushed' was a better word) later that day. I didn't look up, keeping my gaze trained to my feet. They were much more interesting, anyway.

"Wonderful," I replied listlessly. "I'm happy for you."

"Don't you want to know what we did? What we _talked _about?" There was something in Amethyst's tone that I couldn't figure out. I frowned, a bit puzzled.

"Not really."

"Come on Diamond, I know you're curious."

I wiggled my toes, completely absorbed in the way they moved. "I'm not."

"Oh," Amethyst said innocently. "Maybe you would be if I told you we talked about you..."

My head shot up and I narrowed my eyes dangerously. Amethyst smirked.

"I'll have you know," I started, voice rising defensively. "That I didn't miss a _single _door today, and I have yet to drop one thing-"

I stopped. Amethyst was laughing. "What?" I demanded. She only shook her head.

"You'll see, Diamond dear. Soon enough, I suppose."

I eyed her cautiously, not sure I liked where this was headed. I figured a change in the conversation would be very much welcomed, for me, at least. "When are they leaving?" I asked.

Amethyst knew exactly who I was talking about. "Oh, I don't know, a week or two," she said lightly.

"A week?" I asked, suddenly feeling very forlorn. "Or two?"

"Probably two," Amethyst said. My head hit my hands and I groaned.

"It can't be all that bad, can it?" a voice asked from the doorway. I shot a glance in the direction of the question and had to bite back another groan. "So long as you stay away from windows..."

"Peregrin," I snapped as he seated himself across from Amethyst, feeling my neck flush at the memory of the previous night. "That was... that was..."

"Graceful," Amethyst supplied.

"Unexpected?" Peregrin asked.

I gave up. Their responses pretty much covered it, anyway.

"And it's Pippin, not Peregrin, if you don't mind," he said cheerfully, flashing me a warm smile. I was careful not to look at his eyes, as I didn't want a repeat of the previous night. Something about how green they were tended to... distract me. "Only my parents call me Peregrin, and even then it's when they are thoroughly disappointed with me."

"Fine, Pereg - Pippin," I said slowly.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you after supper?" he asked, gazing at me... hopefully? No... questioningly.

"I suppose," I responded gradually, ignoring Amethyst's raised eyebrows and silly grin.

"Thank you," he said. I nodded, still a bit uncertain, and excused myself before I ended up doing another foolish thing in front of him, such as falling out of my chair.

Back in my room, I sat on the end of my bed, thinking hard. Or, at least, trying to think and sort some sense into... well, everything. It wasn't working very well, however, since I didn't exactly have that much to think about. Or... did I?

I blinked, confusing myself with my thoughts, or lack thereof. I decided it would be wise to cease before I hurt myself.

The only thing I knew was, based off observations and interactions thus far, was that I did not like Peregrin 'Pippin' Took.

Mostly because I tended to do ridiculous things in front of him that he found extremely humorous. I hate to be laughed at. Even if he did have nice eyes, that didn't make up for it.

I glowered. Again with the eyes.

I resolved to make a list. Perhaps it would help me organize my thoughts. Digging around my cluttered room, I retrieved parchment and ink, made myself comfortable, and began.

**_Reasons Why I do NOT Like Peregrin Took_**__

_1-He thinks it's funny when I mess up, fall, dump things over, or hurt myself. He especially finds it funny to bring the embarrassing situation up later to cause me even more discomfort. _

_2-He wants me to call him Pippin, and not Peregrin. I do not mind this, nor do I mind this name, but I just think it's annoying. I should be able to call him what I like. _

_3-He confuses me. Sometimes he's nice and sometimes he isn't. _

_4-I've only known him a few days and already I do not like him. He's staying for two more weeks. I don't know how I'll cope. _

_5-His eyes are far too nice and far too green. I like looking at them so much that I hate it._

There. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Feeling slightly better, I pinned the list to the back of my door so I could remind myself of why I did not like him every time I left the room.

Perhaps as soon as I got a long enough list to justify why I didn't like him to others, I would show it to Amethyst. Then she could see how foolish she was for liking him when, really, he wasn't likeable at all.


	4. Hasty Conclusions

I've taken forever again, I know... but... to make up for it (hopefully) this is the longest chapter yet! And I am starting the next chapter **right **now. Seriously. Lol. But first, a few comments to the more recent reviews and such...

**Starlit Niphredil** - You are seriously the best. Thank you so much for being my beta and putting up with me (lol) and I completely agree... I would be all over Pippin as well. What_ is _wrong with Diamond? Sheesh. Silly, silly girl!****

**Galadriel1010** - Glad you can relate :) I actually loosely based Diamond off my sister... but shh, don't tell her ;) ****

**Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker** - Heehee, I'm so glad you like it! Diamond is so much fun to write, mainly because, for once, I'm not the one acting stupid, lol****

**stocktonwood** - That's our Pippin! Sooo adorable... -drool-

**Silja - **Thanks for your reviews! If your boyfriend is anything like Pippin... then I envy you greatly, haha. You two sound adorable :) Thanks for reading!****

**Herculeha** - Haha, Diamond **is** a character, isn't she? I always love your reviews, thank you so much for reading!****

**brachan90 **- lol! Diamond is going to go on _such _a ride before she finally gets some sense knocked into her... of course, with Diamond, we don't know that happens literally or figuratively... or perhaps both? Lol, we shall see... ;)****

**PopcornLeader - **Poor Diamond, what with Amethyst and Pippin around... heehee... thanks for reading!****

**Pipwise Brandygin **- I absolutely LOVE green eyes, so, of course, I have to write about them. A lot. And it's even better because this pair of green eyes belongs to a certain loveable Took... lol, I'm glad you like it!

**DaisyBrownlockOfOverhill **- I'm glad you enjoy reading about Diamond as much as I enjoy writing about her :) Thanks so much!

**Chapter Four**

**Hasty Conclusions**

The nerve of Peregrin! Peregrin - not Pippin. I am officially calling him Peregrin, merely because he asked me to call him Pippin.

I sat contemplating his infuriating insolence on the floor of my room, back against my bed. I was staring at the list of reasons of why I hated Peregrin Took and drawing a complete blank. I wanted to add to it, but I didn't know how to put what I was thinking into words.

Instead, I read the list over several times, attempting to feel angry at him. In its place, all I managed to fill myself with were feelings of confusion. What was going on here?

I gazed on the words before me, my vision blurring as my thoughts traveled backwards...

_Like Peregrin had requested, I had met him after dinner to talk. We met just outside the door in the falling dusk, very much alone._

_"What is it?" I asked curtly, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He stood with his hands behind his back, gazing up at the colorful sky as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. At my words, he gave a small sigh and turned to face me._

_"I know we didn't get off to the best start, Diamond..." he began._

_"And whose fault is that?" I had interrupted nastily. He stared at me as though it was obvious._

_"Well, if you want the truth...yours, actually. You did spill soup on me."_

_I immediately felt my cheeks heat up. "That was an accident. Although, if you hadn't been such an arrogant -"_

_Peregrin waved his hand, cutting me off. "Yes, yes, we could argue over whose fault it was for ages, the point is -"_

_"Wait a moment," I cut in again. "You're the one that started the argument!"_

_"No, I didn't," he protested, staring at me incredulously. "You asked whose fault it was that we didn't get off to a good start, with quite a nasty edge to your voice..." He trailed off. We stared at each other. The corners of his mouth slid upwards in an amused smile. I would have laughed, except for it was Peregrin, and I did not want him thinking I suddenly liked him._

_"What did you want?" I asked wearily, attempting to keep my voice as pleasant as I possibly could._

_"Just to ask you something," he responded. I quirked an eyebrow, waiting. "Do you think..." he paused, looking thoughtful, before going on, "that we could be friends?"_

_There was a silence in which the only sounds were those of crickets chirping, and a faint eruption of laughter from somewhere inside._

_"Why?" I asked at last. I don't know _why _I asked that... it just popped out of my mouth before my brain could stop it. _

_"Why?" he repeated my words incredulously, and then chuckled a bit, though it sounded somewhat forced. "Because...because I want to be friends, Diamond. I like you well enough, and I think we could be good friends, given time."_

_More silence. Tremendous amounts of awkwardness. "Fine," I said at last, simply because I wanted to get out of there. "Fine, friends, all right."_

_Peregrin visibly brightened. "Thank you, Diamond."_

_"You're welcome," I said dully, and then smirked. I couldn't help but add, "Peregrin." Before I turned and walked back into the house, leaving him appearing slightly perplexed behind me._

_"It's Pippin!" he called after me uncertainly, before I shut the door._

I sighed again. It was no use. I couldn't think of the right words to write.

I was just attaching the paper to the back of my door again when there was a knock. I jumped, startled, and the paper fluttered to the floor. I stepped backwards, and immediately my right foot caught on my left ankle and I fell swiftly and painfully on my back.

"Diamond?" Amethyst's voice floated into the room, muffled through the door.

"Just a moment," I responded hastily, hurriedly picking myself up and brushing myself off. Of course it was Amethyst, she had probably just heard from Peregrin what had happened...

I froze, my hand halfway to the doorknob, mouth falling open. Of course. It was so obvious, why didn't I see it before?

Peregrin was using me to get to Amethyst. It was so painfully noticeable that he liked her, and what better way to get to her than through me? He probably thought that since I was her sister, he could befriend me and I would fill Amethyst's head with silly thoughts of how wonderful he was...

But even that didn't make complete sense. Amethyst already seemed to like him well enough. Had they had a fight? Or, maybe, she had told him she would just like to be friends, because... because he was the future Thain!

Yes! Why would Amethyst want the responsibilities (whatever _those _were) of being the Thain's wife? Better yet, _who _would? Well, besides Opal. Opal would just adore that.

"Diamond?" Amethyst asked again, her voice slightly worried. "Did you fall? Are you all right?"

"Fine," I blurted and threw open the door. She regarded me curiously, though it quickly faded and was replaced with an expression of disapproval.

"Pippin just wants to be your friend," she shot, wasting no time with an explanation to her visit. It wasn't like I needed one, anyway.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, backing up as Amethyst stormed into the room. I sank onto my bed as she slammed the door behind her.

"Why do you have to be so rude? He's really trying to be nice! Not that he ever wasn't nice, _you _just don't know how to laugh at yourself..."

"Don't you blame this on me," I warned, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"He's not that bad!" she insisted, her eyes silently pleading with me.

My mind suddenly clicked into rapid thought, working fast. As future Thain, Peregrin would doubtlessly marry. He had come here, met Amethyst...and from the very first day had liked her. But...suppose something had happened? Amethyst might have liked him back at first, but now, what if she was having second thoughts? And if she didn't like him but he wouldn't relent, suppose she thought she could just...pass him off, more or less? To _me? _Did she think I would like that?

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I retorted bitterly, having drawn some sudden conclusions. I could feel a nasty smirk erupt on my face. "Besides, I'm willing to bet that this whole trip was an easy way of picking out a wife..."

Amethyst gaped at me, her arms falling to her sides. "What gave you _that _idea?" she questioned. All traces of previous emotions were gone. She was simply curious.

"I have my ways of finding things out," I informed her haughtily.

"Fine," she said briskly. "I'll admit that he did mention that his father keeps bringing up the matter with him, but that he really hadn't given it much thought..."

"Until he met you!" I finished triumphantly.

Amethyst was staring at me in utter astonishment. "_What _are you talking about, Diamond?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know," I snapped. "What did you do, tell him that you just wanted to be friends? And now he's trying to use me to get to you?" I was going out on a limb and I knew it - suppose my thoughts were wrong after all? - but I was past caring. Besides, I was almost completely positive I was right.

Almost.

"You - he - what?" Amethyst stuttered. She stared at me. I stared at her.

"Not too eager to defend him now, are you?" I finally asked victoriously. This seemed to shake her from her trance.

"You have it _completely _backwards, don't you see that?" she demanded. I snorted. "Seriously, Diamond," she went on. "If only you would give him a chance, you would see that -"

"Are you just trying to get rid of him by sending me after him?" I shouted at her, cutting her off. Anger flooded through me, and any rational thoughts fled my head - not that there were many rational thoughts to begin with. "You think that since _you _don't want to marry him, _I _will?"

"Marry?" she asked, eyes wide. "Whoever said _anything _about me getting married?"

"You think I'm that foolish?" I asked. "I've figured everything out, Amethyst!"

"You have not!" she shouted, the calm incredulity in her voice spent. I stood up, glaring daggers at her.

"I have so," I informed her sternly.

"You are _impossible,_" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Forget it, Diamond, just forget it. Just keep living in this little _fantasy _of yours..." She turned on her heel, and then froze. My eyes followed hers and I swallowed hard.

The list of reasons of why I hated Peregrin was on the back of my door. Oh yes, I had forgotten about that...

After what seemed like hours of Amethyst simply staring at the list, she walked calmly towards the door, opened it, and stepped out. "I really feel sorry for Pippin," she told me calmly. "And I suppose if you ever come to realize the truth, perhaps you will too." And then she shut the door.

I gazed silently at the closed door. Why was she so _angry _with me? I hadn't done anything...only refused to play a part in Peregrin and Amethyst's little game...

I really wished he and his father had never shown up at our door.

**The** **next morning found me** cautiously inching out of my room. Originally, I had intended to stay huddled under the comforting covers of my bed, but the hunger clawing at my stomach finally flushed me out.

I didn't hear anything other than the birds chirping outside an open window down the hall. The day was cloudless and rainless, unlike many previous ones. If I could just get to the kitchen and snag a quick breakfast, I could be out the door before anyone was the wiser...

"Good morning," a cheerful voice greeted me. I jumped, having been halfway down the hall, and spun. My heart sunk when my eyes confirmed what my ears had heard - Peregrin stood behind me, smiling warmly, hands behind his back.

I regarded him warily. Had he spoken to Amethyst since the previous night? Or did he still think I was in the dark as far as his little game went?

"Good morning," I replied stiffly. I took a single step backwards.

"I brought these for you," he went on just as cheerfully, pulling out a handful of daisies from behind his back. I numbly took them. They were my favorite, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Thank you," I said, just as obstinately as before.

A few moments of awkward silence passed. "I suppose I'll talk to you later, then," he said at last, grinning that foolishly adorable (wait, did I just _think_ that? Foolishly _dreadful_ is more like it) grin of his.

"Fine," I said, and stood frozen as he strolled off, both my hands clasped numbly around the daisies.

As soon as he was out of sight, I went back into my room and threw the daisies out the window.

He was not getting to me, I told myself. I didn't mean to think that his smile was _adorable. _

I felt sick with disgust as a vision of his face bubbled up in my mind.

_Disgust? _I found part of me countering. _Do you _really _believe it to be disgust?_

"Yes, I do," I told the empty room. Ordering myself not to think anymore about it, I stalked from the room and away from the daisies, scattered on the ground beneath my window.

It was as I was leaving my room that a sudden thought abruptly struck me, and I was amazed I hadn't thought of it before.

Peregrin had known my favorite color was green. He had brought me my favorite flowers. Coincidence? Perhaps not.

Amethyst, I thought dully, with only a small surge of anger. She had been telling him, which also explained her vague hints as to what she had Peregrin had been talking about. It had been me. I scowled. Was this part of her plan too?

I heaved a sigh and pushed the thoughts from my mind. Already, I was regretting the fight with my sister. I wasn't about to apologize, however. She could be the one to do that, since she had decided to give me what she no longer wanted...

I was about to slip into the kitchen when I heard familiar voices drifting from it. Peregrin and Amethyst. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I was going to barge in anyway, grab the first edible thing I saw and then leave again, when the door opened and Peregrin himself stepped out.

I leapt back in surprise and tripped over nothing, falling backwards into the wall. I didn't even have time to be embarrassed - Peregrin took my arm and was leading me through the house, out the door, across the yard... we finally paused beneath an old tree before I had regained enough sense to yank my arm from his grasp.

"What was that for?" I hissed, glaring spitefully at him.

"I've just talked to Amethyst," he told me, his tone unlike any I've ever heard from him before. He sounded...enraged. I was a bit shocked, and for a moment couldn't respond.

"Have you?" I asked at last.

"Yes," he told me. "Yes, yes I have." He ran a hand through his curls - they tumbled right back into place, almost past his eyes... I swallowed, and focused on not looking at his hair. Instead, I looked into his eyes.

Bad mistake.

"Oh," I said, voice shaky.

"She told me that you had some..." he paused, looking uncertain. "Wrong ideas," he said at last.

I snapped out of my reverie. "Like what?" I asked coldly, jamming my hands onto my waist and turning my glare back on.

"Like the fact that you seem to think I'm here to... what were the words she said you used? _Find a wife?_"

"Yes," I said coolly, jutting my chin forward a bit. "And your point is...?"

"My point is that's completely wrong!" he said, eyes widening a bit. "Where did you get that idea?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I admitted honestly.

"And Amethyst said that you seemed to think that I... that she and I... that we... had some sort of a relationship?"

"Well, don't you?" I demanded hotly. "Or... _didn't _you? You were always going off together, talking together... it was quite obvious."

"We're friends," Peregrin stated firmly. "The only reason I talked to her - not to be rude, because I certainly do like your sister - was to..." he trailed off, hesitating, his eyes boring into mine and seeming to _beg _me to understand...

I didn't. "Yes?" I pressed.

"Was so that I could find out about you," he finished lamely.

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Why?" I asked at last, weakly.

"Why?" he repeated. "Isn't it obvious, Diamond? When I agreed to come here with my father, I never planned on meeting someone who...I just, I don't know, there was just something...endearing, I suppose...when you first spilled soup on me...you're just so different," he said, not making much sense at all. "You're so...un- ladylike."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"I mean it in a good way," he insisted. "I found you... charming."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Charming? Me? That was a joke if I had ever heard one.

"I'm serious," he said, gazing down at me. "I just... oh, how can I explain this?" he paused, looking thoughtful, and when he spoke again, it was with new determination.

"My father always asks me if I've given any thought to a particular lass. If I'd met someone special. My answer has always been no. He's been so eager for me to marry, and...I just...I don't know."

"I don't see how this relates to me," I interrupted.

"I'm getting there," he said with a small scowl. "Anyway, like I've said, my answer has always been no. But if he asked me now..." his gaze softened. "I suppose I could say I've given a small amount to thought to a certain lass, even if we haven't known each other very long or know each other very well..."

"Amethyst -" I began.

"No, Diamond," he cut me off. "I thought I already told you that? I'm talking about _you." _My eyes widened. He plunged on. "I know we don't really _know _each other, but I feel... I don't know what I feel, to be honest. I feel different. I feel like I want to know you."

I felt completely numb all over. He took my hands and drew me closer, and I was just so completely stunned that I didn't resist. He was so very tall, I thought faintly, and oddly enough, almost comforting for him to have his arms around me. I turned my head upwards to meet his gaze, and he looked right back down at me so openly and hopefully. It was then that my senses returned.

This was all wrong. I didn't even _like _him, so why wasn't I fighting him?

"I don't know what it is about you, Diamond," he said softly. He was far too close. I could have counted every one of his freckles, and as I looked into his eyes I was lost for a mere second before I mentally shook some sense into myself. I pushed my way out of his arms in a heartbeat. He looked quite startled.

"I'm sorry," I said shortly. "But... I can't."

"W-what?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"No," I insipidly replied, unsure of my words.

"But... why not?"

"I just can't!" I burst out, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed across his face. "Go find Amethyst... or Opal... one of them..." I babbled, and then, not able to stand the pain filling those intense eyes, I turned and fled.


End file.
